


In Memory

by ProwlingThunder



Series: With Bundles of Forget-Me-Nots [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: But Everybody Lives, Clones, Everybody Died, Gen, Mission Abort, Post-War, Queen!Relena, Teen!Heero, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Clonebaby-verse.</p><p>Queen Relena has a parade. Zechs is not amused. Heero wants some closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory

**Author's Note:**

> In the Clonebaby-verse, all the pilots and Zechs were killed during a mission after the War. They, along with Treize, were later cloned and raised as siblings.
> 
> Prompt was "Goodbye".

Seven teenagers in the same house was invariably going to be an issue. Heero had known that, or a part of him had. Mother tried, but she made an eighth personality to clash with, and she was an authority, and he had read the books. Teenage rebellion, it had called it.

 

Seven teenagers. Mom had gotten them there, but it was up to themselves to make it any further.

 

They had always had their spats. Mom had always broken them up. But...

 

Heero pressed his lips together and kept walking. This fight had been different. Life had been different, ever since Christmas last year. He was amazed it had taken this long to come to a head. Six months... But it hadn't really sunk in until they had seen it as certainty during Queen Relena's parade hours ago.

 

It had hurt, to know viscerally he'd known her. To remember it not with memories, but with every fiber of his being instead.

 

But Zechs had taken it worse. Captain Marquise had marched before the Lady, and after her had fallen into place a duet of young cadets and three more proper members of the Sanq Guard to bring up the rear.

 

One of those cadets had been Captain Marquise's mirror image.

 

The other had been Zechs'.

 

So Heero hadn't been surprised when Zechs had turned on Mom and asked what was going on, and Mom gave up trying to herd them indoors as a lost cause. She offered to take the conversation elsewhere, to have it over lunch, and Zechs had refused. In the end, Mom had relented and told him they had been his predecessor's family. Captain Marquise had been his wife, and the two children were their offspring.

 

Zechs hadn't said anything, after. He had just walked off, and Mom had stood there, quiet, with the rest of them in an unsure gaggle around her, until Wufei had curled his fingers around Mom's shoulder reassuringly, and steered her in the direction they had parked the van.

 

Heero probably should have followed them. Treize had looked between Wufei and Mom, and where Zechs had gone, and then had quietly excused himself to follow after the platinum blond. Duo had fallen into step on Mom's other side, and Quatre and Trowa had divided up the shopping list and vanished.

 

Heero had turned away and followed after the parade.

 

Which had brought him to now. He stopped at the crosswalk, the light red, and watched the building across the street.

 

Queen Relena's hotel, the Centennial Rose. She was staying here in preparation for a week long conference. Advocating peace, probably. It sounded like something a Peacecraft would do. He didn't know what the conference was about. It didn't matter. What mattered was her Captain of the Guard had shattered something in his brother, and Heero wanted some sort of consolation.

 

The light turned green. He made his way across the street and into the Centennial Rose's lobby, silent and virtually invisible. Everyone was focusing on their great and important guests. Queen Relena probably wasn't the only one. Nobody paid him any mind.

 

They would have put her in a suite at the top of the hotel, he decided, and stepped around a bellhop. Around a corner. Past the restrooms. He pressed his way through the door to the stairs and started to climb. They wouldn't go all the way; there would be a VIP elevator to the top, certainly, but he could go up three flights and get out, then make his way to the first elevator he saw and head to the twelfth floor. After that, all he would have to do would be to find an open room and head out onto a balcony. It would be easy.

 

He didn't have to go that far.

 

Queen Relena was making her way down the stairs, giggling to herself, out of breath. Heero stopped and stared at her, and then she looked up and stopped, too, and stared back.

 

She had twenty years on him, at least; maybe a bit more, but not likely any less. She was pretty enough, he guessed. Goldenrod blonde hair, blue eyes. Her parade dress was gone and she wore an open, military-like coat, white where her guards had borne varying colors. White white white, like the city wasn't going to turn them black with soot and smog in a measure of minutes.

 

A delicate hand pressed against the Lady's lips. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Heero guessed she had, in a way. Mom didn't tell them a lot of war stories, but it was a matter of public history that the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom had had a ghost.

 

“Heero...”  
  
He vaulted over the railing. Hit the ground in a crouch and a roll, stood up and shook off the dust.

 

“Heero, wait!”

 

He didn't. He shoved his way back out of the stairwell and fled the hotel through a rear door instead.


End file.
